Cyber
by Munchkin79
Summary: Fun with Elliot, Olivia, and a web cam ;


**A/N: So Saturday night NBC replayed Pursuit and the scene where E/O use Skype led to some interesting thoughts to stir around in my pervy little brain. Then, Erin came along and added some more smutty ideas to my already overly smutty brain and Cyber was born! LOL It's a very different writing style from my usual, but I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to let me know what you thought of it afterwards! Thanks for reading :)**

I wink, yes, wink, at the gorgeous, sexy woman on my laptop screen as I stretch my arms back and fake a big yawn. Yeah, yeah, I know, pretty lame, but I'm also pretty sure it makes Liv sweat just a little when my muscles flex just…like…that. There we go; she's squirming in her seat a bit. This is going to be fun.

I still can't believe I convinced her to Skype with me because she hadn't taken my calls for the past two weeks since I left the SVU. I finally won her over when I bit the bullet and told her how much I missed seeing her every day and how my new partner in Computer Crimes wasn't nearly as brilliant as she was. Yeah, I totally laid it on thick, but hey it worked. She didn't have to know that I didn't even have a partner in CC and that I was just there temporarily until something opened in Narcotics…but I digress.

Anyway, there she is trying not to look obvious as her big brown eyes roam over my chest. She's making this way too easy.

"Liv?" I ask, pretending to be oblivious. "Weren't you just in the middle of saying something?"

She clears her throat and tears her eyes away from my body.

"Um, yeah…I-was saying that it was really warm in my room."

My eyes narrow in suspicion as I notice the mischievous twinkle in hers. And really I- What. Is. She. Doing?

"Mmm, that's better," she practically purrs. Purrs. Olivia is purring and has just peeled off her top to reveal a thin, pale blue tank top that's stretched over those perfect, perfect breasts just so…

"El?"

I imagine her eyelashes are batting in feigned innocence, but if I'm going to be totally honest, I can't stop looking at her chest.

Shit.

Well played Benson, but I've got a lot more in store for you. We've been playing this game for far too long.

eoeoeo

Oh Elliot, Elliot, Elliot,

I'm really not as gullible as he thinks. In fact his new Captain called Cragen just yesterday and told him that he couldn't wait until something opened up in Narcotics because he keeps fucking up when trying to utilize the new software over there in Computer Crimes. I'm also quite aware that he doesn't even _have_ a partner…does he not remember I used to work there too?

I can see right through his bullshit, but I'm not going to lie, I'm definitely enjoying the show.

As he continues to stare at my breasts, I figure why not show him what he's been missing all these years? Yeah, I'm just gonna lean forward a bit and- whoops! The tops of my breasts and a pretty sweet view right down my shirt is on full display. That's right Stabler, two can play at this game. I have to bite my lip to stop from laughing as I watch his eyes widen and jaw drop. Oh don't think I haven't noticed all those times when he's snuck a peek, although I'm pretty sure he is partial to my ass…even Fin has noticed him…_noticing_ me.

Anyway, I loudly clear my throat and arch an eyebrow seductively to get his attention back to my face. And wow, what perfect timing as a thick, wavy lock of my hair falls alluringly over one eye just as he looks up. Did I just hear him gasp? Yeah, I think so. He's toast.

"So um, you look…you look much more…comfortable now over there, Liv." I smirk as he stumbles over his words.

"Yes, this is much better. Just give me one sec while I grab a hair band so I can pull my hair back, okay?" I am so damn clever as I stand up and face away from the camera to reach for my hair band on the dresser and yep, just as I hoped my tank rides up showing off the small of my back and then- oh look at that, I "dropped" my hair band. Looks like I'm gonna have to bend over to pick it up and-

"Liv?" Did his voice just crack? I really think it did. Damn I'm good. In fact, I think it's time to turn this up a notch. I mean, obviously he is flirting and he did practically beg me to do this with him. We're both single now and let's face it, I've been crazy in love with the guy forever. I'm not going to question where his behavior is coming from, but he's definitely interested now.

Knowing that he wants me sends a surge of heat coursing through my body.

"Yes, El?" I ask innocently as I reach back to pull my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Tell me something you never could before when we were partners."

What the?

"Like what?" Damn him if he's going to get all serious on me now!

He gives me that sexy as all fuck smile of his and my breath catches in my chest. "Like, how much you've thought about us…getting together."

Did he really just say that?

If he's trying to fluster me, I gotta admit it's working. And there he goes again raking those gorgeous blue eyes down my body again. Oh God, just fuck me now Stabler!

Okay, keep cool Olivia. Now is not the time to lose your nerve. "I've thought about it here and there." I say this in a voice that I know makes me sound way more confident than I feel.

He shifts in his seat and smirks at me. That smirk…it makes me simultaneously want to smack it off his face and throw my panties at him, depending on my mood. Right now…definitely the latter.

"Just here and there? I thought about it all the fucking time Liv."

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my- what the hell is he doing now? Great, now I'm practically panting like an animal in heat as I watch him take of his t-shirt. _Why_ is he taking off his t-shirt?

"El, what are you…?"

"Come on Liv, I know you've thought about this…and I really do miss you, you know. Since our schedules aren't free at the same time for a while, I figured we could…"

And now I'm wet. How does he do that? My heart is pounding incredibly hard against my ribcage as I make the decision to just throw all caution to the wind. He wants to unnerve me? I can do him one better.

eoeoeo

Oh sweet mother of all that is pure and good, Olivia Benson just took off her tank top and she's not wearing a bra. If I wasn't getting hard before, now I can pretty much cut glass with this thing. Holy shit she's just as perfect as I'd imagined and I seriously wish I could crawl through the computer screen and ravage the shit out of her right now.

This is no longer a game. No longer funny. I can't take my eyes off of her as I palm my erection through my shorts and give a light squeeze. Fuck!

And now she's smirking…oh, that's probably because she heard me whimper like a horny teenager that has never seen breasts before. The saliva collects in my throat as I forget to swallow and I'm truly in shock. I have to give her credit, I never thought she'd take it this far, but I'm glad as fuck that she did!

"Okay, El…you figured we could what? Mess around on here until we can see each other…in the flesh?"

I know nobody would believe me, but she actually fingered her nipples when she said that…I swear she did.

"Shit Liv, you are so sexy."

She flashes me that brilliant smile of hers as she squeezes her tight nipple and then moans low. My dick hardens even further at the sound and suddenly it's extremely hot in this room.

"So are you El…unbelievably sexy, you have no idea how you've affected me all these years. Touch yourself for me?"

Oh. God. First of all, I can't believe she's saying these words to me but I wrap them up in my mind like a present to reopen and revisit later. Second of all, I'm afraid if I touch myself right now, I will come in less than five seconds. Olivia, what the hell are you doing to me?

I can't refuse her though and if I'm being totally honest, I need to see what she does next, so I lower the angle of the camera and back up slightly so she can see me clad in only my boxer briefs, my dick pitching a tent like nobody's business. I go for the gold and slip out of my shorts and wrap my hand around my cock, watching for her reaction as I try not to embarrass myself. I groan from the dual pleasure of my own hand and her now panting breaths radiating through my laptop speakers.

"You too," I manage to grate out somehow as I watch her bite her full bottom lip and trail her hand down her torso. "Angle your camera down Liv…I want to see you."

All of my actions halt as she complies and- I. Can't. Breathe. She's sliding her shorts down those long, long legs along with her panties and I repeat, I. Can't. Breathe.

"Fuck." Oh that was really smooth, Stabler. Maybe she didn't hear me and- never mind, now she's laughing a throaty little laugh and even though I should scowl at her I can't help but smile.

God, she is so beautiful this way.

"Ohhh," she sighs and my skin burns as her fingers make contact with her clit, rubbing in small slow circles. My dick jerks in response and I work my own hand slowly up and down my shaft.

"I want to touch you so badly it hurts, Liv." I give myself a firm squeeze and rub my thumb over the tip which is already moist with pre cum. Shit, this isn't going to last very long. Especially now that she's moaning and pumping two fingers inside herself.

Her legs are spread wide for me and her eyelids are lowered with lust. I can barely take it as I watch her fingers sink in and out of her flesh. "Taste yourself for me," I practically gasp.

eoeoeo

Oh my God I have no idea what's come over me as my body hums with electricity watching Elliot fisting and pumping away at his dick for me, and I honestly don't care at the moment! I grant his request and slip my fingers from my body and into my mouth. Putting on a real show for him, I close my eyes and moan. "Mmm…" After a moment I open my eyes and watch as he white knuckles his chair with one hand, while the other now works furiously around his erection.

"Oh God, Elliot." I'm pretty sure I have never been more turned on than I am at this exact moment.

"Fuck, I want you so bad, Liv…I want to run my hands all over you, be inside you, and make you come myself. I want to slide my tongue over your clit and taste you and - Oh _fuck_!"

There is not enough air in this room, there just isn't. I finish myself off and practically scream into my dimly light room as I watch him come and it's incredible. Incredible, but it's just…not…enough.

I can't quite seem to get my heart to stop pounding, but I do manage to say one last thing before shutting down my computer. "Screw our schedules; I'll be over in twenty!"


End file.
